


Before the War

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: Altean Prince Keith au [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Follows Canon Timeline, Gen, M/M, Married Keith/Lotor, Mpreg, Not Really Character Death, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Vomiting, but not really mpreg because alien biology?, kind of anyway, they have two kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: After their wedding, Keith and Lotor stay on Altea for a few years, where they have two beautiful children, before moving to Daibazaal.But things are stirring in the darkness. The galra whisper of unrest, alteans are gathering soldiers. Something moves, and fear ripples through the people.Zarkon is changing, and Lotor worries. He wants to keep his family safe, but at what cost?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to a fic I have yet to even plan yet, but this has been sitting in my docs since April and I need it out. I should have some more time soon to plan and write this fic out soon, so hopefully you'll see an update in the new year. That being said, I can't make any promises.
> 
> I wrote this well before the other two fics, and neither of them really had anything to do with the actual plot that I had roughly outlined in my head.
> 
> Excuse the dumbass name, I couldn't think of anything else.
> 
> Also, since Keith carried the kids, he's called 'Mom', or some variation, in this fic.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Sunlight filtered through the curtains. The room quickly warmed, but the open window let a cool breeze in. Keith had been sick early in the morning. Luckily Lotor was by his side, holding his hair back and fixing him a cup of a Juniberry tea to settle his stomach. This was not the first time this had happened in recent memory. 

Keith let the warmth of the sun settle into his skin, basking in the quiet. The sheer curtains flitted in the breeze, bringing the scent of freshly washed laundry with them. He could hear the castle waking up for the day, servants were busy cleaning and cooks making breakfast.

Keith rolled over and noticed the cool sheets beside him. It made sense, since moving back to Daibazaal, Lotor had been incredibly busy, as was Keith himself. Keith couldn’t help the blooming disappointment though, he loved waking up next to his husband. 

Then, Keith registered murmured voices from the other room. Maybe he wasn’t so far gone after all. 

He sat up slowly, taking stock of how he felt. There was the ever-present low-lying nausea and a headache. He groaned as his stomach lurched. The voices outside quietened. There was a knock on the door before it slowly opened. 

“Good morning, darling,” Lotor called quietly, “How are you feeling?” He came over to Keith’s side of the bed and gently placed a hand on his forehead. His short hair was pulled away from his face in a low ponytail, that Keith found absolutely adorable.

“Not great,” Keith said, leaning into the touch. Lotor’s hand was cool, and his skin soft. Lotor chuckled.

“Well, there are two little visitors waiting to see you, if you’re feeling up to it?” 

Keith smiled, “Of course, my love. But who might these visitors be? The bravest and most noble knights in all the land? Or perhaps a dragon and their paladin?”

Twin giggles broke out from behind the door, accompanied by two sets of footsteps. 

“Mommy!!” Honerva cried, scrambling onto the bed. The bed was slightly too high for little ones to have easy access, something that Keith greatly enjoyed. Don’t get him wrong, he adored his kids, but he’d like to have a few seconds to prepare himself before he was bombarded. 

“Up you go, pet,” Lotor helped Emmie up and he crawled towards Keith and his big sister. 

Keith gathered his babies in his arms, burying his face in their hair. Neither had inherited the royal silver colour from their father, instead favouring midnight black like Keith himself. He knew when they got older, and realised the significance of the colour, they would probably change it, but he wanted to enjoy it while he could. 

“Good morning, sweethearts. Were you being good for Daddy?” 

“Mama! Sick!” Emmie stood on Keith’s thighs and pressed sticky hands to his face. Honey pushed him away. 

“No, you dummy! That’s not how you look after sick people!”

Lotor frowned, “Now, that’s no way to speak to your brother. He’s only 1 deca-phoebe old, Honey. He doesn’t know any better. It’s up to you to show him.” 

Honey frowned and turned to Emmyth, suddenly sheepish. “Sorry Emmie. I show you how to help Mommy. Come on, let’s ask Merlyn for breakfast.” Honerva climbed off the bed, helping her little brother down too. They ran from the room, babbling and giggling.

Keith sighed and leaned further back into his pillows. Luckily, he was feeling much better than he did earlier. He loved his kids, but they took a lot of his energy, even when he wasn’t sick. 

He lay down, pulling Lotor with him. Reaching forward, he smoothed out the crease between his brows. “What’s wrong, my love?” 

Lotor sighed, “I’m worried about you, and my father. Every day he gets farther and farther from the man I idolised as a child. The Black Paladin of Voltron, a hero, Daibazaal’s beloved Emperor. I do not see that man now. Your father told me that it was the death of my mother that was the catalyst for this, but Mother has been gone for twenty-four deca-phoebes. I have heard reports of preparations of a war. My father is planning something, and it cannot be good. And now you are sick on top of this? I am worried that something will happen, and I will not be able to care for you or our children.”

Keith snuggled closer, “You worry too much. It is just a virus, the flu at worst. I will be fine within a movement. And I know you will always do what you can to protect our family, just as I will do the same. Your father is sick, but I have no doubt that he will resign and hand the throne to you. Now, let’s stop this pointless worrying and take this chance to cuddle while our darling children fetch us breakfast.”

Lotor laughed but conceded. He pulled Keith closer to his chest. Keith sighed, taking in the comfort just being near Lotor gave him. He breathed the floral scent of his shampoo, and his warmth pressed against him. Keith knew they only had a few more doboshes to enjoy this before the tiny terrors came back. He smiled and closed his eyes. 

“Darling? Is everything alright in there?” 

Keith took deep breathe, “Yes, everything’s fine. Go on without me, I’ll catch up.” 

Keith could practically hear the frown on Lotor’s face, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, you know the children will get impatient if you’re not with them in a few doboshes. Remember what happened last time we left them unsupervised?” 

Keith smiled as Lotor cursed, “You’re right, I should catch up to them. I love you.” 

“Love you too, I’ll see you in a few doboshes.”

Keith sighed in relief once Lotor’s footsteps left. He looked down at the small test he held in his hand. It was green, green for positive. He was pregnant. 

Keith had had his suspicions after being sick for two weeks. He’d been through two pregnancies already, so he had a fair idea what to look for. The only surprise really was the timing. They had wanted to wait until Honey and Emmy were a bit older, only two-and-a-half, and one deca-pheob old, respectively. The other major factor was Lotor’s father, Zarkon. There was unrest within Daibazaal, talks of war and rebellions. Keith knew he would always have a home with his father and sister on Altea, but Lotor did not need the extra stress and worry. 

This pregnancy might have come at the wrong time, but Keith would take his blessings. He had always wanted a large family, and as the youngest child of King Alfor he did not have the same responsibilities as his elder sister, Allura. He was free to do what pleases him in life. To a certain extent at least. He was a Prince of Daibazaal now, and a diplomat between Altea and Daibazaal, but he had flexible hours.

The only thing that worried Keith now was Lotor’s reaction. He knew that Lotor would love any child of his, but he was just so stressed. How should Keith approach this? With caution? Or as a joyous occasion as his other pregnancies had been? Keith lowered his hands to his still-flat-stomach. No, this child was a blessing and deserved to be treated as such. They were not a burden. Keith would visit the med-bay on the castle to confirm the pregnancy (not that he needed to, he could already feel the little one’s quintessence flowing through him) and then he could plan for how best to surprise Lotor with this. 

Keith smiled. He already loved this new little one with his whole heart. He prayed Lotor would feel the same.

“You’re pregnant?” 

Keith nodded shyly. He was terrified of Lotor’s reaction. What if he put him on bedrest? His last pregnancy was extremely difficult, and he ended up spending the last three phoebes in bed. Or worse? What if he asked him to abort it? It wasn’t a common practice on Altea or Daibazaal, but it could be done. Keith wrapped his arms around his stomach, suddenly feeling very unsure and vulnerable. 

“Darling! That’s amazing, I’m so happy!” Lotor swept him up into his arms, pressing kisses all over his face. Keith giggled and swatted at him. He wrapped his arms around Lotor’s neck and pressed his face into his throat.

Eventually he pulled away. He was glad his husband was so strong, because the height difference between them was inconvenient at best and uncomfortable at worst. Lotor had to stoop down just to kiss him, even when Keith was on his tippy toes. It was just easier for Lotor to pick Keith up. 

“I love you, and I’m so, so proud of you and our family.” Lotor whispered before pressing a kiss to Keith’s lips. It was soft and sweet. Keith felt guilty for worrying about Lotor’s reaction. Of course, Lotor would have a positive reaction, he loved Keith and he loved their children.

“I think we have some celebrating to be doing.” Lotor said with a wicked smirk. 

“Take me away, my prince,” Keith giggled, as Lotor carried him to their bedroom. 

“Mommy?” 

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

“If there’s a baby in your tummy, how did it get there? Will it be there forever and ever? How did me and Emmie escape?”

Keith knew that this would come up. Honey took after her namesake and was just too curious. During his last pregnancy, Honey had been very young and didn’t really understand what was happening until she suddenly had a baby brother. This time though, she was following him around asking questions about every tiny thing, never mind the fact that he was barely showing yet. And that they were trying to keep it a secret until they had told their families at least. 

“Well,” he stalled, did he blatantly lie? Tell her a white lie? He had to give enough information without piquing her interest even more. “The baby will come out in about seven phoebes, and they’ll have to come out of my tummy, through a tiny hole.”

“Your belly button?” Honey gasped.

“Not quiet, babydoll, but close enough.”

Honey pulled his shirt up and pressed her hand onto his stomach. “But it’s so tiny-winy! How does it fit?” 

Keith winced, thinking of the actual hole the baby would have to come out of. “When it’s time for the baby to come out, the hole will stretch to make itself bigger. And, babies’ heads are really squishy, not hard like yours is.” He gently knocks her head, sending her into a fit of giggles.

“That’s really cool Mommy, can I do that?” 

Keith laughed nervously, “Only grown ups can do it, babydoll, and you wouldn’t want a baby anyway. You have to get up lots of times in the night to feed them, you have to change them because they get all poopy, you have to carry them everywhere and your arms get sore. It’s not a lot of fun when you have to do it yourself. Wouldn’t you rather play with your dolls? They aren’t smelly like a real baby would be.”

As he spoke, Honey’s face scrunched up farther and farther. She looked positively disgusted. “Eww, gross. I want sleep please.” 

“This is new. Honey wants to sleep?” Lotor stepped into Honey’s bedroom. 

“Don’t get your hopes up, my love. I was just telling her all the hard work that goes into looking after a baby. She wanted to know how it would get out.” 

“Daddy! Daddy! I came out of Mommy’s belly button! Look how tiny it is!” 

Lotor shot Keith a look, but he just shrugged. “She came up with that herself, I’m not willing to go into anymore details. You’re welcome to though, if you’d like.”

“No thank you, darling. I’m quite satisfied to leave it at that,” Lotor’s face paled at the thought of going into the details of childbirth. Even though he had been present for both of his children’s births, he hated how painful it was for Keith.

Honey pressed a small book into Keith’s hands as Lotor settled onto Honey’s bed. “Mama, can you read this? Please?” 

Keith smiled, “Only because you asked so nicely.”

“Once upon a time, there was a curious young Altean named King Alfor. He was a kind and passionate leader, who one day found a comet the likes of which had never been seen before. This is the tale of Voltron.”

“Why would Father summon us on such short notice? And the children as well?” Keith hurriedly stuffed some clothes into an overnight bag. King Alfor had asked them to be at Altea in less than a varga, which was near impossible. The trip from Daibazaal itself took that time, and they had children to round up and pack for, and themselves. Keith was still under the weather from his pregnancy and couldn’t think clearly. He might have forgotten to pack underwear for himself, but at least the kids had enough to last them for a month. 

Lotor picked out some of the kid’s favourite toys and books, along with their family portrait. He set these down on the table, next to his own bag. “Something is happening, my love, the people of Daibazaal are moving. There rumours of a beast from another land. I’m not sure when we will be back here. I-“ 

A knock startled them. “My lords, Emperor Zarkon has requested your presence in the throne room.” 

Keith and Lotor shared a look, they had been summoned by both their parents in such a short amount of time.

“I’m afraid that is impossible, King Alfor has already summoned us for urgent business.” Lotor picked up the rest of the children’s clothes, quickly losing patience. 

“Forgive me, my prince, but my liege was quite insistent. It would not do to have his only son ignore his wishes.” 

Lotor frowned, “I apologise, darling, it seems that this is a summoning I can’t refuse. Go to Altea without me, I shall meet you there as soon as I am able.” 

Lotor stepped away, but Keith grasped his wrist and pulled him back. “I love you, please hurry.” 

“I love you too, everything will sort itself out, I promise you this.” 

They shared one last kiss, and then Lotor was gone.

“What do you mean Father has gone to Daibazaal to destroy it? There are people there! Families, children! Why weren’t we given any notice?” Keith paced the length of the Control room. Honey and Emmie were asleep in their quarters, safe from harm. 

Keith gasped, “Allura, tell Father to stop, Lotor is still down there!” Allure glanced away from him, her lips pursed. She made no move to contact Father. 

“Allura! Allura, please! Let me talk to father! Lotor’s still on Daibazaal!” Keith pushed his way to the communications board, but Allura blocked him. 

“If Lotor’s smart, he’ll get off planet. By the time the transmission gets through, it’ll be too late. There’s nothing we can do.” 

“Allura, Lotor is down there! I can’t leave him, don’t do this to me please! Please, Allura, please!”

Keith sobbed, terrified for his love’s life. He cradled his stomach as he sunk to the floor. He couldn’t do this without Lotor. He couldn’t raise three children without him, he couldn’t live without him. All Keith could do now was pray. Pray to the ancients that Lotor got free, that he would be spared. 

“Father you must summon the Lions. Voltron is the only thing that can stop Zarkon now.” 

“No, I will not risk Voltron falling into Zarkon’s hands. It is my duty to keep the universe safe, and if Zarkon gets the Lions, the universe is doomed,” King Alfor stepped closer to his children. “Princess Allura, Prince Marmora, you are the best things to ever happen to me, your beautiful angels as well, Keithel. I would do anything to keep you safe.” 

Keith’s eyes widened, “Father, no-“ 

“I love you, please forgive me.” King Alfor pushed the two into the cryosleep chambers behind them. They both struggled, eyes wide and panicked before slowly falling into a deep sleep. He watched their peaceful faces just for a moment. The universe needed him after all.

“You managed to persuade them then, Your Highness.” 

Alfor turned to face his most trusted advisor. “Not so much persuaded, more forced, unfortunately.”

“Well, the little ones didn’t put up much of a fight. Once I convinced young Princess Honerva that her mother had sent me, she convinced little Prince Emmyth. The castle’s security system has hidden them deep within the castle.” 

Alfor took one last look at his children before lowering their chambers. “I have one more requested for you, Coran. I need somebody there for them when they wake up, in the event that I do not make it.” 

Coran stepped closer, “Of course, my lord.” Alfor pulled the man who had become family, his children’s second father into his arms. 

“Goodbye, old friend. Look after my children for me. I will do my best to end this war. Once and for all.” 

Coran stepped into the last chamber and closed his eyes. Alfor turned around. Now that his most near and dear were safe, he had a war to end. 

Awareness came back to Allura slowly. Where was she? She was so cold. A whoosh of warm air blasted past her. She swayed in place; she must remind Father to- “Father!”

She fell.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, Hunk, Lance and Pidge meet the alteans.

Despite how cool Lance seemed to think everything was, Hunk had decided that he did not like space. At all. He’s been shot at, he’d puked, he was nearly killed. The princess and her advisor seemed nice enough, but if they really cared, would they have sent them to collect a lion on a galra occupied planet? No, Hunk didn’t think so. 

Sure, they’d just lost their entire species, entire planet even, but would it have killed them to at least give Hunk some warning? He was doing them a favour after all. 

By the time Hunk and Lance had made it back to the castle, Hunk just wanted to go home. He wanted to cook dinner with his moms, and maybe watch a movie, cuddled up on the couch with his niblings. Yeah, that sounded nice. 

But instead, he had to search through the castle to find the princess so he could report back to her. 

Eventually, he found her, in the room with all the creepy pods. He paused outside the doorway, hearing voices, but curiosity got the better of him and he lingered. 

“…placed in a pod, where is he then?” 

“I’m not quite sure yet Princess. He shouldn’t have been released before us, so hopefully he is still within the castle.” 

“Coran find him as quickly as possible, please. I need him. Voltron needs Prince Keith; I cannot do this without him.”

Oh no, Hunk thought. See, Lance had fallen completely and utterly in love with Princess Allura, as he was bound to do. It had happened so quickly; Hunk hadn’t been able to save Lance from himself. It was Jenny all over again, Lance was utterly smitten in a matter of minutes. 

But neither of them had realised that there was a prince to the princess.

And it made sense. Royalty got married young all the time. Everyone knew that they rarely married for love, and rather power, money and an heir. Of course, Princess Allura would have a husband somewhere in the castle.

Hunk didn’t know how to do it, but he needed to break the news to Lance before he fell even deeper for the princess. 

Hunk heard footsteps from down the hall and straightened up, trying to make it seem like he hadn’t been eavesdropping. Shiro raised an eyebrow when he saw him, but otherwise stepped around him and entered the room, Pidge and Hunk following him. 

Neither Coran nor Allura looked up when they entered the room. “Why on Altea would the castle have moved him like that?” 

“I’m not sure Princess, the castle is ten thousand and six hundred deca-pheobes old after all. Maybe it recognised him from previous uses and accidentally mislabelled him? Or it could have just been a malfunction. The most important thing is that we know he is still alive, as are the-“ 

Shiro coughed loudly and both Altean flinched at the noise. The Princess smoothly recovered, giving them a strained smile. “Ah, Paladins, apologies, I did not hear you return, how were your missions? Where is Lance?” 

“Lance wanted to check something out is Blue’s hangar, but he should be here any moment,” Hunk said. As though summoned, the door slid open to reveal Lance.

“Good, now that you’re all her-“

Suddenly, alarms blared. Allura gasped, her attention turned to a large screen showing a purple alien. Hunk shivered as they made eye contact. That guy gave him bad vibes. 

“Princess Allura, what a pleasure to meet you. I am Commander Sendek. I see Prince Marmora didn’t make it, what a shame. Emperor Zarkon would have loved to see him again,” the alien grinned, showcasing his wicked fangs. 

“Prince Mamora would rather die than meet Zarkon again,” Allura replied. Hunk saw Coran flinch out of the corner of his eye. Hunk frowned. Who the hell was Prince Marmora? Another husband? How many partners do alteans typically have? Maybe Lance still had a chance. 

“Well, isn’t it a shame that’s exactly what he did. The galra don’t miss him, you’ll be sad to know. The royal family was too impure with him and his offspring present. Hand over the Lions, and I shall consider leaving you with your lives. Princess, you could have the honour of meeting Emperor Zarkon in Prince Marmora’s steed.” 

The screen cut out, leaving the room in silence. “What the hell was that? Who’s Prince Mamora?” Lance cried. 

Allura sighed, “Coran, work on getting Prince Keith resuscitated as fast as you can. He is our only hope at retrieving the Red Lion. Paladins, I will explain everything later, but right now we cannot leave without getting onto his ship, he has the Red Lion.”

Lance and Hunk were sent to distract Sendek, pretending to surrender their lions. Shiro and Pidge were on board Sendek’s ship, free prisoners and waiting to provide the prince with back up, if he ever showed up that is. 

“Shiro, Keith is on his way to you now. He is a skilled fighter, so he should not need your assistance. He is wearing black, red and white armour, if you encounter him. 

However, if he should find himself in difficulty, he will comm you on this line. Although I highly doubt he will actually do that,” Allura muttered the last part, not intending for anyone to hear it. Hunk did though, as did someone else.

A new voice spoke over the comm. He didn’t have as strong an accent as Coran and Allura did. He sounded tired. You’d never guess this guy just had the ultimate nap. Ten thousand years? Sounds amazing, sign Hunk up. “Oh hush ‘Lura, I’ll be fine. Besides I can’t just think for myself anymore.” 

Sendek realised they were tricking him, so Hunk didn’t get to hear much of what happened next. 

A small “Oh Quiznack” followed by gun shots and alarms caught his attention though. A few seconds later, a hanger door opened, and Hunk watched as sentries were ejected into space. A small figure followed them, but a large Red Lion scooped them up. 

“Good kitty,” the prince said.

The prince helped them take down Sendek’s ship while Pidge and Shiro escorted the prisoners to the pods. Hunk couldn’t help but notice what an amazing pilot the guy was. He made piloting seem graceful and elegant.

They landed outside the main doors, where the Black Lion was supposedly located. Hunk stalled in his seat for a few moments. He felt a bit queasy after the flight. Not as bad as he would have had as a passenger, but he needed a moment to recover. He reluctantly trudged down the ramp. 

Just as he made it down to the rest of the group, the Red Lion opened its mouth. The man who stepped out was not who Hunk expected. First of all, he was small, a few inches shorter than Lance, possibly even smaller than the princess. His markings were a vibrant red, that swirled off his cheekbones and down his neck. Secondly, he looked sick. Face faintly green with a hand clamped over his mouth. He looked in their direction before bolting to the castle, bypassing Allura and Coran. Hunk’s stomach lurched in sympathy.

Allura rushed after him, followed closely by Coran. The rest of them were left waiting awkwardly outside, as the Red Lion hadn’t even made it close enough to the steps to unlock the Black Lion. Hunk sighed and followed the alteans into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an awkward and short chapter, but I needed this one to introduce the rest of Voltron. I've written and rewritten this chapter in so many POV's, in so many different ways, but none of the quite work. This is the one I settled on, hopefully it isn't too bad! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith receives more bad news and finally meets the paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Content warning!_ Descriptions of vomiting!** Literally the first paragraph or two mention vomiting and it's mentioned again further into the chapter. 
> 
> Also please note the new tags, this next few chapters are fairly angst, and I can't believe I forgot to tag it. Don't worry, there will be a happy ending. 
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags!

Keith sank down onto the ground, barely reaching the toilet before he puked. He retched and retched, bile burning his throat. He knelt over the bowl until the smell of his puke made his stomach twist unhappily, and he pulled away. 

A hand pressed itself to his forehead, and he looked up with bleary eyes, grateful to see a head of white hair next to him. But his vision cleared, and he realised that the person’s skin colour was wrong. Theirs was a lovely brown, not the beautiful purple of his love. 

It was Allura who gently brushed his bangs back and checked his forehead for a fever. It was Allura who helped him back to his room once he felt steady enough. It was Allura who sat stiffly on his bed, ever the formal princess. 

Lotor wasn’t able to do all those things.

Lotor would never do those things again. 

The past few, well, what felt like days for Keith but were actually ten thousand years, caught up with him, and he slipped into a restless, uneasy sleep. 

When Keith woke again, it was to the shock of a cold bed. Allura must have left, and Keith wasn’t used to having a bed to himself. Even the few nights Keith and Lotor were separated, one of his little stars had always crept in to keep him company.

There was a knock on his door, and Keith called out for whoever it was to come in. He didn’t move to stand from his bed, body too weary and head too fuzzy. The door slid open, a sliver of light illuminating the room. Keith squinted as he tried to make out the figure.

“Oh dear, you look quite the sight my boy. It seems the cryopods were not so fortunate to you as they were to the Princess and I.”

Keith snorted, before trying to hide it with a cough, “Quite.” 

Coran set a tray down on his bedside table, helping Keith sit up properly. He pressed a hand to Keith’s forehead, and Keith squirmed, brushing him away. The smell of food goo was making him feel nauseous.

“I’m not sick,” he said, subtly trying to move to the other side of the bed. 

“Oh, I know you’re not, Your Highness. Or did you forget that I was the one who helped you through both your previous pregnancies, and the one who discovered your cryopod? I saw your stats - just under two phoebes along?” 

Keith blushed, placing a protective hand over his stomach. “I- Yes, I’m sorry Coran. We were waiting to tell everyone, we weren’t sure if the pregnancy was viable, after Emmie, and we didn’t want to get both kingdoms excited.” 

“That’s alright. Little Prince Emmyth had a difficult arrival into the world,” Coran paused. He settled onto the bed, sitting so he could hold Keith’s hands. “Keith, we haven’t been able to locate the Prince and Princess. The castle moved them, and yourself, to undisclosed areas in the castle for their own safety, but it has now malfunctioned. We know that they are safe, but we haven’t been able to find them.” 

“What?” Keith gasped, clutching Coran’s hands tightly. “No, what do you mean malfunctioned? How can you be sure they are safe?” 

“The castle was built by my grandpop, over si- ah, apologies, over ten thousand, six hundred deca-pheobes ago. In all that time of misuse, it has lost some data. However, we have a connection to their cryopods, and they are safe, Keith, I promise you. We are working as hard as we can, but there are only the two of us.” 

“Please, Coran, I need my little stars. Please, they’re all I have left.” 

“We’ll find them, Your Highness, we’ll find them. There is,” he paused, “One other thing.” 

“Coran?”

“The Princess has decided that it would be best for the Paladins if they didn’t know about Voltron’s connection to Zarkon. And, by extension, your connection to him.” 

“What?” Keith furrowed his eyebrows, not sure he understood.

“Allura doesn’t think it would be wise for you to mention your marriage.”

“She doesn’t want me to speak of Lotor? My husband, and love of my life? My husband, who was just murdered in cold blood?” Keith asked, voice rising an octave in his desperation and confusion. Allura knew how much Lotor meant to him, she knew what his loss would do. To ask him not to speak of him, that wasn’t something that Allura would ask. Surely not.

“I’m sorry, Keith. It’s what she thinks is best,” and, to his credit, Coran did look upset. But Allura was the Princess, the next leader of Altea, and they had no choice but to follow her, regardless of whether Altea still existed or not. 

“No. No! I refuse! Coran, you can’t be serious! How can she ask this of me?” Keith paused, pulling himself from his bed. “No, she didn’t even ask this of me, did she. She asked you to do this, like a coward, instead of coming to me herself. How dare she!” 

Keith stormed out of his room, so furious he didn’t even care that he was still wearing his sleep clothes. He marched his way to the control room but stumbled when a wave of nausea nearly bowled him over.

He reached out for the wall, missing it as the hall spun around him. He sobbed, his hands finally making contact with something solid but it was too late. Bile rose in his throat, and he sank to the floor. It came over him too suddenly. 

A hand pulled his hair from his face, another rubbed soothingly up and down his back. But it wasn’t the comfort he truly wanted. Finally, as he started to calm down, the hands helped him stand.

“Come on, lad, let’s get you back to your room. We need you in tip-top shape, my boy.”

Coran helped him back into his bed, promising to come back with some pregnancy-safe anti-nausea medicine and water. Keith knew that he should be acquainting himself with his fellow paladins, but he couldn’t bring himself to move.

Keith spent the next few days lost in a haze of grief and illness. Coran theorized that the prolonged exposure to the pod had somehow amplified his pregnancy symptoms, leaving him sicker than he had ever been in his life. In that time, Allura only came to visit him once, and he was too weak to scream and yell like he had longed to do. Her face tightened at the sight of him, with grief and guilt and fear, but she was gone too quickly for Keith to really notice. Or maybe he had just passed out again.

On the fifth day since their reawakening, Allura held a party for the arusians. Keith had no idea who they were, or why they were holding a party, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Allura would do what she wanted, and nobody would be able to stop him.

Coran found him one of his suits, from his first pregnancy. He was so young then, only nineteen deca-pheobes, and so optimistic. He dreamed of spending the rest of his life with Lotor, and their children. He dreamed of a united Altea and Daibazaal. He dreamed of a peaceful and happy life, where he and Lotor could grow old together, surrounded by their family. 

Keith still hadn’t officially met the other paladins, something he was sure Allura would scold him for if she hadn’t seen with her own two eyes how sick he was. He wanted to make as good an impression as possible for them. It was important, for Voltron’s unity. For the universe’s safety. 

Keith’s suit was specially designed to adjust to his body, fitting to his growing pregnancy bump. Although not large enough yet to be obvious, anyone who knew him, and looked closely, could see it. Thankfully, the dark material helped mask it, since he still hadn’t figured out how to break the news to Allura.

Keith pulled his jacket over his shoulders, straightening it and making sure everything lay correctly. If this were a more official, formal event, Keith would be forced to wear it’s matching cape, but he couldn’t bring himself to dig it out of storage. The last event he had worn it too was Emmie's Naming Ceremony, and the memory was too painful. 

Keith delicately set his circlet on his brow and tugged some strands of his short hair free. He still looked a ghastly shade of grey, with dark bags, and a dead look in his eyes, but he deemed himself presentable enough. 

Coran was waiting to escort him from his room to the Great Hall, and while usually, Keith would find it an annoyance, today, he was grateful. He needed all the support he could get, both physically and mentally. His legs wobbled as they walked, still weak from misuse, and his stomach lurched. He was determined to make it through this party, though. He would not let his body get the better of him.

Strange music floated through the halls, and Keith turned an inquisitive look to Coran. He smiled cheekily and said, “The humans, your teammates, have quite the taste in music, don’t you think? Allura and I felt that they might feel more at home here with their own music playing.” 

Keith nodded, as he couldn’t argue with that logic. Although the music was strange, Keith had heard far worse, and alteans were diplomatic creatures to a fault.

The large doors loomed above them, and Keith slowed to a stop. He suddenly wasn’t sure he could face these people, who were supposed to be his teammates, but surely already had a bad impression of him. He wasn’t even sure he could face Allura. 

“Don’t worry, lad. If it all becomes too much, just give me the signal and I’ll whisk you away like a calahop on a tahcra,” Coran said, patting Keith arm where it was looped through his reassuringly. The image of such a tiny but terrifying creature being swooped away by a friendly giant made him laugh though, and he nodded when Coran took a slow step towards the door. 

If this were any ordinary party, Keith’s presence would be announced with fanfare, as a Prince of Daibazaal and Altea both, but he was grateful for his quiet entrance. The only people who noticed his arrival were his sister and a tall man with dark hair and a shock of white fringe. He was wearing the Black Paladin’s armour, so Keith could only assume that this was Takashi Shirogane. 

Coran had been filling him in on all his teammates so that he would at least know who he was speaking too, but meeting them in person was something else. Takashi Shirogane, or ‘Shiro’ as he preferred to be called, was a strong and powerful man. Although his smile spoke of kindness, something in his eyes made it obvious that he was kind because he knew the universe was not. His core was forged of steel and lightning, warm and safe to those he loved, but burning white-hot to anyone he deemed a threat. This was a man who had seen unimaginable horrors, at the hands of Keith’s father-in-law, no less.

Still, he smiled and reached out a hand for Keith to take when he approached and introduced himself softly. He attempted a clumsy imitation of a proper greeting for altean royalty, and Keith couldn’t help but be charmed. Altea and Daibazall no longer existed, and therefore Keith was prince of nothing, but this man had spent the time to learn something from his home.

“Prince Marmora Keithel, a pleasure to finally meet you,” he said, sounding stiff and a little unsure. Keith smiled wearily but bowed his head in respect. Although he outranked Shiro in terms of the hierarchy, Shiro was his commanding officer in war. 

“Takashi Shirogane, the pleasure is all mine. I apologize for my absence, it seems the prolonged stay in the cryopod did not suit me as well as it did others.” 

“Just Shiro, please. And it is alright, Coran explained it to us already.” 

It was then that Keith noticed Shiro’s prosthetic arm, of obvious galra design. The sight of it made him feel sick, to know that it was his people who did this to Shiro. He wondered how Shiro would react if he knew just who Keith was. Would he still extend such a warm greeting? Instead, he turned his attention elsewhere.

“You can call me Keith if you wish. You are my commanding officer,” Keith said gently. He wasn’t born into royalty, unlike his sister, and had never taken to being called his full name and title.

“Keith,” Shiro said with an easy smile, “Let me introduce you to the other paladins.”

Keith’s immediate impression of the other paladins was that they were young. Very young. Too young. The eldest of them, Hunk, was only on the cusp of adulthood, with the youngest, Pidge seemingly a young teen. They were too young to be fighting a war, particularly one their planet wasn’t even involved in, but they had been chosen by Voltron, and now had no choice. 

Keith wasn’t sure about the other paladins. Pidge seemed smart beyond his years, clever and cunning, but physically weak. Keith couldn’t help but think how easy he could take him down, even in his pregnant and ill state. Pidge needed to put in a lot of training before he reached the level of a standard altean footsoldier, nevermind a paladin of Voltron. Still, there was something fierce about him, and Keith had no doubts that he could and would accomplish anything he set his mind too. 

Hunk, although physically large, was somehow the smallest of the paladins. He held himself in a way that made him easily looked over, and while Keith was sure he was strong, he also doubted that Hunk would ever use that strength to its full potential. He seemed timid and weak-willed, but brave in a way that only someone who had faced adversaries could be. Maybe Hunk wasn’t the pinnacle of a soldier, but he too had potential. 

The last paladin, Lance, outright ignored Keith when Shiro introduced them, instead sidling up to Shiro and asking questions about Allura. Besides the downright murderous glare sent his way when Keith dared attempt to join their conversation, he didn't even acknowledge Keith's existence. Neith tall or small, strong or weak, smart or stupid, Lance was by far the plainest paladin of the group, with no obvious strengths or weaknesses. His personality was loud and exaggerated to make up for it, and Keith was glad to slip away before he got a migraine.

Keith had met his type before, knights who believed that their good-looks and cocky personas would be enough to win his or Allura’s hearts, and Keith prayed that he would grow out of it soon. Soldiers like that always seemed to have the worst endings, either betraying and abandoning the royal family or being killed in an easily-preventable way. Keith hoped that wasn’t the fate of their new blue paladin, even if the boy seemed to have a vendetta against him.

Keith sighed and settled into a seat at the edge of the hall. The arusians turned out to be small but amusing people, and Keith enjoyed watching their reenactments of the battle against Sendek.

Keith spotted Allura conversing with the Green Paladin, and failing, if the expression on her face was any indication. He knew he should move from his seat to speak with her, but he was exhausted. He knew that Allura was dead set on avoiding him now, and it would be a waste of energy.

After a short amount of time, Coran appeared at his side. Keith already knew what he was going to say, so he stood. He had enjoyed the party more than he thought he would, but he was ready to go back to his rooms now. Coran offered him his elbow and gently led him from the hall.

“Maybe you should try joining us for breakfast tomorrow morning, Your Highness?” Coran asked as they were nearing his door. Keith knew the smell and sight of food so early in the morning probably wouldn’t be the best idea, but he had been too distant from the team and now needed to make up for it. 

“Of course, Coran. I would be happy to.” 

“Goodnight, lad,” Coran said, pulling him in for a quick hug. Keith melted into it but stepped away sooner than he would have liked. A sudden wave of exhaustion and dizziness swept over him, and he needed to rest.

“Goodnight Coran,” Keith said as he stepped into his room. “Thank you for everything.” 

The door slid shut behind him before Coran could answer, and Keith sighed. He set his circlet down on his desk, pulling off the rest of his restrictive clothing. 

Just as he had pulled on his sleep clothes, the castle shook with force, a large explosion echoing through the halls. The lights flickered and turned off, leaving the soft, eery glow of the emergency lights. Keith gasped and turned to his door just as it locked with the emergency protocol.

“No!” Keith cried, and ran to the door. He slammed his palms into it, desperately trying to open it but it remained locked. The castle was on shutdown and would remain that way until the threat was eliminated. “No, no, no! Let me out! Please!” 

Voltron was in trouble, and once again, Keith could do nothing to help. He was trapped in the small room until someone could free him. He sank to the floor and cried.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally confronts Allura.

Keith was locked in his room for vargas, maybe even half a quintent. He screamed and cried, scrambling and scratching at the doors to let him out, pulling on the air vents in an attempt to break free. The dark corners of the room crept up on him, leaving him feeling panicked and out of breath. 

At some point, somebody came by to speak to him quietly through the door, but he couldn’t hear them over his own harsh panting. 

Eventually, he slumped in the middle of the room, having dragged the blanket from his bed off and to the floor. The room had been thrashed in his desperate attempt to find anything to break free, and he was exhausted. 

He didn’t feel like he could get enough air into his lungs, each breath shallow and loud. He knew, distantly, that he had to calm down, that whatever was happening couldn’t be more important than his baby’s health and safety, but each time he tried to slow his breathing, he panicked again. He grew faint, and darkness crept through his field of sight. 

He lost consciousness.

When he awoke, it was to the lights flickering on, the door sliding open, and the evacuation alarm blaring. He pulled himself upright slowly, wincing when he put pressure on his fingertips. In his panic, he had ripped them to shreds. He squirmed out of the mess of blankets he’d made on the floor, and set off down the hall. 

The castle was eerily quiet. Nobody was in the lounge or the kitchen. The control room was empty too, although the debris showed evidence of a battle. Keith checked all the main rooms until the only one left was the med bay. 

His body was beginning to ache from slamming it against the door, and he was sure he was a mess of bruises, but he had to find out what happened. He wasn’t going back into that room, not if there was a chance he would be locked in again. Even the thought of it made his heart-rate spike.

Just a few corridors away from the med-bay, he caught a flash of colour from the corner of his eye. He turned, a greeting on his lips, hoping it was one of the paladins. Instead, he was met with four little mice. Four little altean mice. 

“Oh,” he gasped and crouched down to greet them. “Hello there.”

The chubbiest of the mice ran forward to greet him, sniffing his outstretched hand and standing up to place its front paws on his fingers. 

“Oh, how cute,” Keith whispered as the mouse squeaked and it’s friends came to join it. Soon, he had all four in the palm of his hand. “Honey and Emmyth will be delighted to-“

He cut himself off with a sudden and unexpected sob. The mice squealed as his hand shook, but instead of jumping off, they ran up his arm to sit on his shoulders.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” he gasped. One of the mice, the skinny long one, ran down his arms and into his hands. It reached up and he lifted it closer to his face, dubious. It’s tiny paws wiped his tears away. 

“Oh,” he choked, and immediately felt silly. All those years in training with father and ‘oh’ was all he had to say. “Thank you,” he whispered, and the mouse squeaked. 

The four seemed content to cuddle up in the collar of his robes and his hair, so Keith set back off to the medbay. He was glad that some small part of Altea had been preserved, even if it was what was commonly referred to as pests.

As he neared the medbay, the sound of voices, high and worried, reverberated through the corridors. Keith hurried forward, ignoring the twinge of pain he felt with every step.

The rest of the paladins were huddled around a risen pod. Keith gasped and stepped forwards, only feeling a flicker of guilt at his relief when it became obvious that it was not Allura or Coran in the pod. Instead, the new Blue Paladin lay still and motionless, his stats revealing a major burn on his back. 

“What happened? Where are Allura and Coran?” Keith asked turning to face them. The Yellow Paladin refused to meet his gaze, instead gazing imploringly at the ground. The Green one, small though he might be, met his gaze head-on, tilting his chin up in challenge. Shiro was the only one who replied. 

“Sendak broke in. He set a bomb, injuring Lance, and pretended to attack the nearby village to separate us. He nearly took the castle, if it weren’t for Pidge and Allura,” Shiro trailed off, his gaze hardening. “We really needed you today, Your Highness. As the Red Paladin, you should have been there to fight with us.” 

Keith opened his mouth and took a step back. “I apologize. I was-“ 

The door to the infirmary slid open, and Allura and Coran stepped in. Coran frowned when he caught sight of Keith, and Keith wondered what he had done wrong now. Allura’s eyes passed over him as if he were a ghost. No, if he were dead, Allura would likely pay more attention to him. 

Behind them, the pod beeped. The others rushed forward to catch the Blue Paladin, and Keith slipped into the background. He clenched his hands, his fingers throbbing.

Whatever had happened in the last few hours had solidified the canyon between Keith and the rest of the people on this ship. Something tugged on his hair and he glanced down. At least there were four beings on his side. Seven including his little stars.

Unbidden, his hand fell to his stomach, cradling the gentle bump. The group were making their way to the kitchen with Keith trailing behind them, so he was safe to indulge.

“Let me see your hands, Your Highness.” 

Keith startled and nearly fell backwards. At some point, Coran had dropped out of the group to wait for Keith to catch up. He didn’t even know why he was following them, they had made it clear that he was not welcome. When he waited too long to answer, Coran held his own hands out, and Keith shakily placed his in his open palms. 

Coran tutted, flipping his hands over and running a gentle finger along his palm. “Oh dear, your poor hands have been through quite the ordeal, hm? I apologize, I fear that was partly my fault. When Sendek planted the bomb, it damaged the Balmera crystal. Against regulations, we did not have a backup one in storage. The Yellow Paladin and I had to make the journey to get one. I should have made sure there was a spare one, so this exact situation did not happen. Come, let’s get some cream on these and wrap them up.” 

Keith pulled his hands from Coran’s grasp, “It’s hardly your fault an evil galra commander decided to attack the castle, nor is it your fault I happened to be in my quarters when it occurred.”

Coran hummed, but his face was still drawn and taunt. “I should have made sure you were okay, my boy.”

“I am okay,” he lied, as he couldn’t bear to see such a face on the ever-cheerful Coran. It suited him like black at a funeral parlour or pink at a wedding. “Just a little scratched up, but okay.”

Coran studied him for a moment, and Keith thought he was going to argue, but instead, he sighed. “If you insist, Your Highness. But please, don’t hesitate to come to me for help.”

“Of course,” Keith replied, and the two started walking to catch up. 

By the time they had made it back to the kitchen, the paladins were just finishing their versions of the last few hours. The group dispersed quickly to wash up and rest. Keith tried to catch up to Allura, but she was gone too quickly.

Keith found himself back at his quarters, but as soon as the doors opened again he felt ill. Even with the lights turned on, he still felt as though the shadows were reaching for him. He darted into their closet and grabbed one of Lotor’s sleep clothes, and their spare blankets, and bolted out of the room.

That room was suffocating before, with lingering memories of happier times, but now it was claustrophobic and Keith couldn’t bear to be there longer than a second. Instead, he settled on the couch to rest, with the four mice cuddling on his stomach. 

He slept fitfully, but was awoke in the early hours of the morning by Allura, turning the lights on. Her wide eyes met his, before she turned to flee. 

“Allura!” he cried, “Please, I just want to speak to you!” 

He saw the moment where she tensed, debating whether to just leave, but she slumped, and stayed. 

She turned to face him again, although she couldn’t quite meet his eyes. That was alright, it was better than the alternative. 

Now that she was here, Keith didn’t know where to start. He had so many things he wanted to say, but his mind was blank. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping in your quarters?” Allura asked. 

“It’s too painful,” Keith said, he couldn’t bring himself to explain the ‘whys’ and ‘hows’, just hoped she would understand. 

“Why did you ban me from speaking about my family? Why did you send Coran to tell me?” Keith asked. It was as good a place to start as any. 

“Keith, you must understand, the humans have had no contact with the universe. We cannot let them know of our ties to the galra, lest they think less of us!” 

“No, Allura, it is you who must understand. If they think less of us for that, it is a reflection on their character, not ours. Zarkon was a good man, in the beginning. Father did nothing wrong in trusting him. Lotor was a good man. I do not regret marrying him. Whether you like it or not, our ties to the galra – my ties to them – will become prevalent, and I think you have more to worry about when the team discover you have lied to them. I am galra, whether you like it or not. My children are galra, my husband was galra. You cannot erase that part of us. It is not yours to erase.” 

“Keith, this is for your own good. Please, I just want to keep you safe!” Allura cried. 

“Safe? You want to keep me _safe_? Allura, I am twenty-two decapheobes old! I am a mother, a husband, a prince. A widower! I was the altean diplomat on Daibazaal, I was set to inherit the throne with my husband! It is not your job to keep me safe, I am not the child you found crying in the woods anymore. If my presence here bothers you that much, then I shall leave, as soon as I find my children. You may fly the Red Lion, your quintessence is similar enough to Fathers.”

“Keith, don’t do this, please. I’m sorry! I was scared that they would turn on us!” 

"I'm scared too. I'm scared that I'll never see my little stars again. I'm scared that I'll lose my only sister. I'm scared that I'll be killed before my children can be released, and they will reawake orphans. But Father always taught us that a good ruler did not let fear influence their decisions. If you truly believe that hiding my blood, my family, from the paladins is the only way that they will accept us, then I want nothing to do with them.” 

When it seemed like Allura had nothing else to say, he left, before he could say something harmful that would shade their relationship forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this today while procrastinating writing other things, so sorry if it's short or anything. I didn't bother editing it, so let me know if you see any mistakes!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CW for transphobia** (Lance doesn't mean it the way it comes off, but it could still potentially be triggering)

Keith kept a careful distance from the team. He attended training and meetings. He ate with them, or pretended to, when he was feeling too ill. He sat in the lounge with them. He did what was required of him, nothing more, nothing less. The paladins, for their part, seemed content with that. They had no interest in knowing him personally, and he had no interest in them.

He moved into the Red Paladin’s quarters after Pidge disturbed him in the lounge one night. They were never used, as Father had had his own quarters in the castle. It was nice, in a way, to have a blank room. Somewhere where memories could no longer haunt him.

But time marched on. The team had been battling Robeast after Robeast, and it had left little time for Allura and Coran to fix the castle. Keith would tear it apart with his bare hands to find his darlings if it wouldn’t have done more harm than good.

All too soon, Keith was attending his two phoebes check-up with Coran.

“Now then, my boy,” Coran said, lowering the pod so it lay parallel to the ground. “If you’d like to lie back here so I can scan you.”

Keith hovered anxiously by the pod, trying to build up the courage to climb in. But the thought made him sweat. He’d been in pods plenty of times before, why was it a problem now? He felt so frustrated with himself, but somehow that only made his fear worse.

“I won’t seal you in,” Coran said gently, when it became evident that Keith was struggling. “You’ll be able to leave at any time.”

The reassurance gave Keith what he needed to gingerly settle into the pod. He froze when he lay back, waiting for the glass to come up and trap him, but it never did. Instead, Coran swung a screen over his abdomen. It only took a few ticks, and he was free to climb out again. 

“Everything seems to be going well, Your Highness,” Coran said, showing Keith the stats. “The baby is a little small, but their heartbeat is strong, so I don’t believe it’s anything to worry about.” 

“Thank the stars,” Keith sighed, a weight lifted off his shoulders. It was something he had been trying not to think about, but there was a very real chance that the prolonged stay in the cryopod could have had horrifying effects on his child. Adult alteans were hardy beings, but just because they had gotten away with little to no effects, did not mean that the baby would. 

Keith should have had a check-up as soon as he was free, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He didn’t know what he would have done if he had gotten bad news. He knew it was silly, as he would have found out some way or another, but he wanted to pretend that everything was fine for a little while longer.

“Would you like to know the gender?” Coran asked. The gender. What should have been a huge milestone in his pregnancy, seemed so bizarrely mundane. The gender? What did it matter? His baby would be born without a father. Without a world, a home. Possibly without siblings, without a family. His baby would be born into war, into terror, into pain. Why did it matter now, when all they would know growing up is fear?

Zarkon had pushed to know the gender of their first child, his first grandchild, the child set to inherit the throne. They'd hardly had a choice in the second, as little Prince Emmyth had been difficult, and they weren’t sure he would make it. They had wanted to know something, anything about their second child, in case they passed away. How ironic that now he had the chance for the surprise they had both wanted, and he couldn’t care less. Gender was a silly little societal construct, he realised. Life was equally cruel to all. 

“No, thank you,” Keith replied. Lotor had always wanted their children’s gender to be a surprise. He hadn’t wanted to have any misconceptions about who they were as people before he had ever met them. That choice had been taken from them before, but Keith took it now, if only for him.

“Very well then,” Coran nodded and set about putting the machine away. “Keith, you are aware that you will start showing in the next few movements, possibly even quintents. The team deserve to know, if only so they can start to prepare for your absence. You won’t be able to fight for much longer.”

“I know, Coran, I’m handling it.” Keith stalked towards the door but paused. “Thank you, for everything.” 

“Not a problem, my boy. Come to me if you need anything, and I truly mean anything.” 

Keith nodded and left the room before Coran could see his tears.

It took Keith a few quintents to build up the courage for what he had to do. Coran had made a breakthrough and thought that he might find the Prince and Princess within the movement. While Keith was ecstatic, he also dreaded it. As far as he was aware, the rest of the paladins didn’t know of their existence yet. Keith didn’t want to field questions regarding their lineage. He didn’t want to have to explain to his children what had happened, where their daddy and everyone they knew went. He knew that it would be best to announce his pregnancy then too, but he did not relish it. 

Once upon a time, this would be a cause for celebration, but he was sure the paladins and Allura would not see it that way. It meant that Voltron would be one lion down. A battleship was no place to raise three children. Keith’s priorities would change, focused on keeping his children happy. He knew the news would not be received well.

He put it off, just for a little while longer. 

He couldn’t bear to admit that anything was wrong. He was sure that once the dam opened, he would never be able to close it again. But he was incredibly lonely.

He found himself reaching out to Lotor in his sleep, only to be shocked awake by the cold spot. He wondered what his darlings would like for breakfast, or if they were enjoying their lessons. He froze in the suspicious silence, because “What are those rascals up to now?”. He thought of a private joke and turned to share a smile and a kiss with Lotor, only to discover the empty space beside him. When he trained, he expected Lotor to appear at the door. “You’re pushing yourself too far as always, my love,” he would say, “Let me take care of you.”

Keith craved even the worst quintents of their relationship. The quintents when he wondered why he married such a pompous, stubborn asshole. When he wished, for one, horrible moment, that his children would leave him alone so he could rest. When he spent the quintent ignoring his husband because Keith was just as much an arrogant fool as he was. He would give anything to have that back.

He stood in front of his mirror, naked, and traced the bonding marks he and Lotor shared. His were more visible, swirling a bright red down the back of his neck, across his shoulders and down his arms where they curled around his middle fingers. Others traced up his legs to his spine, where an intricate design of Lotor’s family symbol and Keith’s - not the Royal Alteans, but _Keith’s_ \- sat together between his shoulder blades. They pulsed gently with his emotions but mainly stayed a dim and dull shade. Far from how vibrant and joyful they were before. Lotor’s were a darker purple that blended into his skin tone well. They weren’t as noticeable as Keith’s, but Keith liked it that way. Keith was the only one to see them, the only one to cherish them.

The only thing he had left was the small flutter of quintessence in his womb, and his memories. The baby was subdued mostly, as though sensing their mother’s grief. He didn’t know what to tell them. How do you tell someone so small and innocent that their life would never be as he had envisaged for them? They would never have the loving father that their siblings did, although as time passed they very well may forget too. They would never have a stable home, even a planet. Their life would be one of war and pain. Keith didn’t want to bring them into that world but he had little choice. He couldn’t keep his little ones asleep forever. He would never forgive himself if something happened to himself and they woke up alone in the world.

Too soon, Keith pulled on his shirt and realised that his bump was obvious. He couldn’t hide from the truth anymore. He had to tell the team, lest he endangered his baby, himself, the team or even the entire universe.

He decided then, that it was best to get it over with. He couldn’t put it off any longer. He asked Coran to call a meeting in the lounge and waited. He kept his arms crossed protectively in front of himself, hiding his bump from the world.

The first to arrive was Hunk, still wearing an apron with something streaked across his cheek. He paused at the threshold, but smiled warily at Keith. He was still timid, but quite likeable, from what Keith had observed. He had no quarrel with him, so he smiled back, although he was sure it came across as more of a grimace.

One by one, the others arrived, and, by the time Lance had slinked it, glaring daggers at Keith, Keith was ready to get it over with. The others had all settled into the seats, but Keith remained standing.

“I have some news,” Keith started, “That regards us all, I’m afraid.” He paused, considering, but decided that the simpler, the better.

“I’m pregnant.”

The room was silent, until Lance howled with laughter. Soon, Hunk and Pidge joined in, Shiro giving a few nervous chuckles of his own. Keith stayed dead serious. Allura stared at him, eyes wide as an emotion he couldn’t name crossed her face. Only Coran moved to congratulate him, though Keith knew it was just for show. He was the only one who knew previously.

“That’s a good one,” Lance gasped, slapping Hunk’s back, “Didn’t realise you were capable of jokes.”

“Why would I be joking about that?” Keith asked, already on the defensive. He didn’t pretend to understand the humans, but their reaction seemed overexaggerated. Was he so unlovable that they couldn’t imagine him with child?

“You’re” Lance vaguely waved a hand at him, “You know.”

Keith frowned and looked down at himself. He didn’t look any different. “I’m… what?”

“Oh, cut the crap, Your Royal Highness,” Lance said, “What's the deal, you decide to make up a pregnancy, for what? Attention? All you do is mope all day, why the hell would we want anything to do with that?” 

Keith bristled, “Why the quiznack would I make up a pregnancy for your attention?”

“Hey, easy now,” Shiro cut in, sending Lance a scolding look. “Keith, what’s going on?”

“What’s going on is that I’m trying to tell you that there is a baby due to arrive on this castle in six phoebes and you’re laughing at me!” Keith exclaimed, completely lost. Allura still hadn’t said a word.

“Keith,” Shiro said, so unbearably gentle, “What’s really going on here?” 

“Excuse me, Number One,” Coran cut in, “I believe there has been a miscommunication somewhere along the line. Can I ask what _your_ problem with this is?”

“Men can’t get pregnant!” Lance exclaimed, furiously gesturing at Keith, “Just because we’re new to space doesn’t mean you can try to trick us like that!”

“What?” Keith asked, completely confused.

“Hey, that’s not true,” Pidge said, “A lot of men can’t get pregnant but some can.” 

Lance rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I know, but Keith’s cis.” 

“I’m what?” Keith asked, only to be ignored. 

“You don’t know that for sure though,” Hunk pointed out, “Unless you’ve seen Keith naked?” He squinted suspiciously. “And even then, you don’t know what kind of technology they have in space.”

Lance blushed furiously. “I have not seen Keith naked!” he cried.

“Lance,” Shiro admonished. When Lance settled back into his seat, Shiro turned to Coran. “I’m sorry, Coran, I think this is a cultural difference. On Earth, a pregnant man isn’t a common sight.”

“So this is a problem with infertility then,” Coran nodded, “I’ll admit, you seem quite the-“ 

“Ah! No, you’ve misunderstood me,” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Most men can’t get pregnant. They don’t have the- the parts. Of course, some do, but a lot of them chose not too and, um yeah.” 

Keith stared at them blankly, then turned to shared a look with Coran.

“So, human men can’t get pregnant,” Keith said slowly.

Pidge nodded, “It’s not as simple as that, but I think it’ll confuse everything if we go into it right now, so for now. Yes.” 

“How odd,” Keith said, faintly, “Does that not create problems for you? Do women have to bear all children?”

“I guess, yeah,” Hunk shrugged. “It doesn’t really cause any problems though since that’s all we’ve ever known. Are you actually pregnant?”

“Yes,” Keith said, and dropped his hand to his side, cradling his bump with the other. He was tired of keeping this a secret now. “I’m due in a little under six phoebes.” 

The lounge was finally quite, all staring at Keith’s rounded midsection. He wondered how comical they must think him if women were the only beings to bear children on their home planet.

He risked a glance in Allura’s direction. She had her eye’s closed, and her head in her hands. It hurt, but he expected worse.

He took a deep breath. “That’s not all.” He paused, making sure he had their full attention. “Before the war, I was married to Prince Lotor of Daibazaal. We had two beautiful children together, Princess Honerva and Prince Emmyth. Unfortunately, Prince Lotor-“ he choked on his words, his throat closing over. He gasped for air. Why was he crying? This was not news to him. He had been living the reality for movements now. 

Coran placed a soothing hand on his back, and took over for him when it seemed as though he couldn’t continue. “Prince Lotor, Prince Keith’s life-partner, his husband, did not make it. The little Prince and Princess are in cryosleep, but due to the castle’s age, we have not been able to locate them yet. I believe it was the Prince’s intention to inform you of his impending resignation from the Red Lion, as he won’t be able to pilot for much longer.”

The room fell into silence once more, but it was too much. Keith turned and left the room before he could see the other’s reactions. He couldn’t bear it any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed any tags!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter!  
[@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
